The Great Treasure Hunt
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Nicole is having a very special day by helping with a driver's test. Meanwhile, Gumball, Darwin, and Richard finds something else to do.


**Today I am planning on showing you my first story with only comedy instead of violence and war and well you know. Rook and Bower's appearance are very similar to the Gears of War characters Baird and Cole Train also known as Augustus Cole which you can go look up online on the pictures. Rook and Bower also have their personality with Bower being a football player like Cole and Rook with Baird's personality which I can't describe. Also, a song from Phineas and Ferb will be part of the story called the Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz. When you see this * the song starts there. You can go online and play it if you want to**

It all starts at a fine day at the driving test. Rook has just finish his test and is preparing to drive to get his license renew. Bower is there sitting in the back to help him even though the driving instructor told him no.

"Hey Bower?" the blond hair man said "Yeah?" Bower questions him. "I'm glad to see you come with me to Europe to renew my license. I would have renew in California, but the line was full. Here in Europe you'll be safe with my driving. Back in America, it's completely opposite. Also, can't believe Nicole is our driving instructor. Although, she is a major blue feline cutie for me. Ho ho." Bower didn't say anything until 10 seconds later.

"Well Nicole's boss did paid for your trip to Europe since a rainbow factory is here and another thing. One, are you a furry fan?, and two, are you trying to make out with Nicole?" Rook responds with a maybe. Nicole steps into the car and seats right next to Rook.

"Good morning, Rook. Are you ready to take your driving test of your free will?" Nicole asks. "Yeah, just let me take a few deep breaths." He breathes in many rushed breathes until his driving instructor tells him to drive already. Rook places his foot on the pedal and the car starts driving down hill.*

The car crashes into a turn, yield, and halt sign at the same time. Next the car almost hits a woman and some animals. Rook puts his foot onto the gas, shifts then brake. He soon found himself drinking some coffee. Some coffee spills on Bower and Nicole with both of them in worry. The car hops through a lake taking down some wooden boats. One of the people shouts angrily at the driver. Rook's car drives into a small village and nearly hits a woman. Another thing Rook does to make matters worst is he answers his phone while driving which would have resulted in a car crash, but it didn't. While he was doing that he checks his mirror and what did he see behind him? A truck. Rook honks the horn. At a another place, a traffic cop was signaling when people should cross. From the horizon when the people look was a yellow car out of control. Inside Rook was flossing his tooth. It made him look like an angry driver. Also, he was not paying attention and his foot was on the steering wheel. Pedestrians evade and the traffic cop signals him to stop but to no avail. The man gets off the center and the yellow car continues it's rampage. Nicole and Bower strap on seat belts and backup seat belts. When driving through the exit of the village, Nicole begins writing down her will and so did Bower. After entering another village the yellow car flies and crashes into a building. Luckily, they were okay. Meanwhile, Rook for some reason got an answer to his written test. When he is writing it down an orange kitten hits the windshield. After flying off the cute kitten lands in the arms of a women. The last part of the driving test was dangerous. This time things got bumpy as the yellow car bumps into bumpy rocks and begins hopping and flipping out of control and hits a road out sign. Rook screams as this was happening before finally reaching the start of the driving test.

Nicole and the bald African American football player Bower breath in big heavy breathes because they actually thought they were going to die.

"I think I did okay." said the blond haired Rook.

Back in Elmore, Richard was thinking on what to eat until he finally thought of something.

"That's it. I need pizza!" A pizza pops out of nowhere at that point. "Howdy doo, I love you!" Richard grabs him and starts eating him. The pizza screams in horror as he does before he reaches the last piece. Satisfy with his food the pink rabbit burps. Gumball and Darwin enter the living room to see their dad relaxing.

"Hey dad, we found something amazing. Turns out there is a treasure hidden somewhere in the Forest of Doom." Richard hearing it gets off from the couch.

"Really? That's great news. I can get unlimited sausages!" Richard shouts. That is when recalled the forest name.

"Did you say the Forest of Doom?" Gumball and Darwin nods. Richard recalls the time the boys came home to tell him and his wife, Nicole about what happened during the picnic. After hearing about their story, Nicole got angry, but turned calm later because they ended up being safe from the monsters. But the cat and goldfish couldn't get away from this so she put them on house duties for a week.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go unless you want more chores." The boys look onward to their dad's face in disappointment. Gumball reminds him of the unlimited food he would get, but the idea is quickly rejected. Richard said unless they know someone with lots of tools for digging and is an expert of the forest, they could go. Gumball and Darwin knew exactly who to go to. At Matau's house, Robert and a couple of friends came over which included Mason, Frank Woods, Reznov, and for some reason Dudley. The guys were chatting it up in the living room. Matau's wife came in too lay the boys drinks.

"Here you go boys." Everyone thanks Ahsoka later after she put all the drinks on the table. That is when Woods asked what they were drinking.

"We're drinking an exclusive drink only available to my friends and my family. This is a UTN Blue Wine. How this differs from Earth's alcohol is that this type of drink is strong, but this can not damage your brain. Although since its strong it can make you dizzy and possibly vomit if you have enough." Woods just said "oh" and went back to drinking it. By the time he did it the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Before Ahsoka goes to open it, the boys and Richard burst in with hurry. "Where's Matau?" Richard questioned. Matau turns his attention to the door. He became unsatisfied on sight. Gumball and the rest of the family grab Matau and ran out leaving Robert with the rest of them. It isn't until his daughter's friend drops heavy glass on Reznov's foot. He howls in pain.

"Stupid dog! Mother Russia will be avenged!" Viktor shocks Dudley with a taser he pulls out. The dim witted dog falls to the floor feeling only pain from the shock. Meanwhile in the Forest of Doom, Matau got out off the family's hands and pulls out a gun ready to shoot Richard. Gumball and Darwin explained to him on what is going on.

"Wait, so you're telling me you kidnapped me just to let you use my equipment? That is the most idiotic idea I have heard! Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kidnap you kids and leave your father to die here in the forest." Matau said making a statement. Richard came out saying the treasure could be Japanese treasure. With quick thinking, Matau agrees on the terms, but only if he gets half of it.

In Europe, the trio finally made it out of the car nearly dying from the driving course of death. Nicole was busy signing out of the driving test building while Bower is sitting on a chair trying to catch a breath since he saw such horror.

"Excuse me, I want to sing out of here." Nicole said. She puts a check mark on the paper meaning she was checking out. Just then her cell phone rang. She answers it. The caller was none other than a friend.

"Hi Nicole, how are you doing?" questioned Ahsoka. "I'm fine. So why your calling?" Ahsoka begins explaining what had happened a while ago.

"Richard and the kids did what?" Nicole exclaimed. "I said they just barged in here and kidnapped my husband for some reason. It look likes they were in a rush." Nicole's phone is turned off. She knew something bad was going to happen. She had to get back home.

"Guys, we need to get back home quick. Apparently for some reason my husband and kids kidnapped Matau." she says to the two chilling. "Okay, but you or me is driving." stated Bower in an angry yet feared way. Rook asked why can't he drive. It isn't answer.

Meanwhile with Gumball, he calls his mom's friend's husbands to come in and help dig up a treasure. All of them agree if they get the same thing: the half of it. Another bunch of friends they called was Roger, Steve, Brady, and Boomer. Everybody who was called gather with the Wattersons and Matau.

"All right, fellas. Today we have one goal to do. Get the treasure which is buried in this dangerous forest. Although some of us might not make it back alive because of the monsters that will get us, most of us will make it out to tell this tale to the children of the future. Who's with me?" Everyone shouted in glory.

"Well Steve, since it's a very special occasion, let's do Wheels and a Legman" The song begins playing. It would run until the end, but it gets interrupted by a disgruntled Matau.

"No! No! Just no! No song! I hate those type of things! Do it again and your dead starting with Steve Smith!" Steve asked after why he was going to die first. Matau responded to his question that he is annoying to him like his father. A saddened Steve is becomes bummed down by that. The digging for the obsessed treasure begins there. Construction vehicles were brought in to help with it. Everybody did their part in this great search except for a certain pink bunny who got tired quick after a couple digs. Matau enforce him to continue working in a drill sergeant way by saying if he doesn't do his part there was not going to be unlimited sausages. Richard regains strength quickly and with quick thinking and reaction, he digs at a super speed creating a hot mist around them. Most cough up some dust that got in their mouth.

"Ow! My eyes! It burns!" Steve shouted. Matau tells him to deal with it if he was going to be like his father.

"Ow! Something bit me in the eye." Roger said. A couple of them also said it too.

"Vakama, did you bite my shoulder?" his brother said no. Vakama asked Matau if he is the one numbing his knees. He also says no.

"Vakama, get some lights out." One single flame of a lantern is lit. The mystery is solved. Tiny monstrous parasites were biting them with some poison. Alerted, they screeched. A launched attack begins with Vakama losing the lantern. Everyone around screamed. Fighting breaks out. Seconds later, the battle was won. The parasites were all scattered on the ground.

"That was close." said Matau. Nicole who was nearing her husband's location after she gather up her friends to come and find out what on earth was going on.

"I can't believe Richard do this. What on earth was he thinking kidnapping someone." said Nicole. "If I know my Matau, he is probably bringing in some construction vehicles right now." Nicole begins wondering how she knows that. She then came out and said it. Now she awaited an answer.

"Well, a month ago, Matau and his friends were looking for a treasure too, but they got into a fight after deciding who should have the treasure even though they didn't find it yet. So the four decided to stop looking for it and it was never found. I know how it all went down. I even was there to record it." She asked if the blue feline mother wanted to watch it. Nicole chooses to. The video began with a static then after a couple seconds it presented a video showing the dig. Matau's friends and him by now were cover in dirt. Robert, Bower, and Rook were busy digging. Matau instead walks up to his wife holding the camera.

"Hey honey." He kisses her on the cheek. "How are you doing?" Matau questioned his beautiful wife.

"Doing fine. Is your dig going good?" Matau shook his head along with a no. "Why not?" He told his wife that Bower and Rook got into a fight a while ago, but made up. Then an hour later it happens again this time with Robert. On the bright side, he himself did not get into a fight with his great friends. Suddenly a shovel comes out of a huge hole dug and it hits Matau in the back of his head.

"Who threw that?" Exclaimed an angry Matau as he walks to the huge hole which was being dug by all his friends. The three starts blaming each other giving reasons and pointing.

"Whoever through that, he is going to pay." Ahsoka comes up touching her dear husband's shoulder. "Okay, let's just all calm down before something bad happens." She states trying to calm the friends down.

"Shut up!" Rook angrily shouted at the wife. This thing shocks Matau and he becames furious like a bull on fire or like a raging elephant who had her kid stolen. Matau tells Rook not to say another word.

"Or else what? Loser." Suddenly, when laughing he is jumped upon by Matau who then tries to strangle him. Robert and Bower attempt to get him off, but are punched in the face by him. Enraged the friends now broke into a fight all together.

"Guys! I... Just st-... You guys are... I give up." A rock came out of the hole and hit Ahsoka in the head. The video ended there because Ahsoka's hand accidentally hits the camera. To clear up the ending to the fight, she after she got hit, everybody stop and came to look at her. Matau got her up to her feet then asks if she is okay. She confirms it. That is when everybody decided to make up and go get some sodas. A loud honking is heard at that very moment. Nicole turns her attention back onto the road only to be shock by an upcoming truck coming right at them. She manages to evade it when she turns the steering wheel.

"That was close, Nicole. Let's keep our eyes on the road for the rest of the trip." And so they did. The road trip took a while. Rook and Bower were already getting bored so they decided to play I Spy, but it ends when Rook was getting frustrated. Next game was Punch Buggy. Although it ends shortly when Rook hurts his hand trying to punch Bower and Bower punching him very hard. They remained quiet until the car has finally reached the forest entrance. Everyone got out to see the appearance. Just then a pterodactyl noise is heard. What was also heard is a godzilla like scream.

"We're going in there? Are you nuts?" Rook questioned and exclaims in fear. "How bad could it be?" Nicole said reacting to his question.

One monster from the forest comes out. It was basically a moose bear thing. The size of it is questionable. Then again it is called the Forest of Doom for a reason. Although no one was sure what formed the Forest of Doom. The beast moves in closer to eat Rook and Nicole. To save them both Bower jumps onto it's eye and stabs it with his combat knife. It screams in pain.

"Run. Go get the others. I'll hold it o-" An interrupted Bower is pulled off by the hand of the pinkish red beast. He is thrown deeper into the forest. It look like he would suffer some serious injury. The beast begins the hunt for his prey using only his nose to track him down. Rook and the others went into the forest to see if they could find the boys somewhere. There was still no luck of finding them so to find them much faster everybody was split up into pairs. Rook was lucky to get Nicole as a pair. Ahsoka and her friend Barriss went with each other to find their husbands. The others got who was left. Everyone did their best to find any signs they left, but to no avail. They kept looking and looking until they found some footprints. The pairs follow each of the evidence until they have finally found them. The area was all dusty so most of them coughed. It didn't take long before it all cleared. Before long Richard comes out with a chest.

"I found something. It must be a surprise waiting for us inside this very chest." Richard opens the box and everyone came to look only to be met with disappointment. The chest included a note. Gumball comes up and reads it.

"Dear treasure hunters, so I see you have found my note. You see, the reason why I brought you here together was too bring everyone together instead of turning yourselves into money grabbers. I hope you see the lesson of this. Don't let greed get in the way of brotherhood." Gumball stood there disappointed. So did everyone else until Richard gave a statement this was a perfect guy bonding time. At that point the others agreed on that statement and shook hands except one angry veteran.

"Are you guys serious? I'm not accepting this. Get back to work or I'll shoot you!" Matau exclaimed. He arms a pistol at all of them. "Are you crazy?" said Ahsoka who walks out from the trees.

"Don't worry honey. This is only a taser gun and besides, I was promised half that treasure and I'm not leaving without that god dang-" Boomer interrupts him to say Mr. Boogie's brother is behind him.

"King Boomer, there is no such thing as-" A tentacle wraps around the soldier's ankle. "Oh boy." He is dragged into the deep hole screaming. The wives and friends came out to see their husbands and children. Nicole was not happy with Richard and the boys kidnapping someone. The three said they were sorry. Nicole willingly accepts the apology. After the grief, everybody decides to go back to their regular homes until that bear moose comes out of nowhere screaming. Everyone thought it was over until the creature falls down to the ground. On top of his head stood Bower with only scratches on him.

"So what did I miss?" He questioned. Not much according to them. Bower decides to leave with them since they were his only ride and he needs to get out of the forest. Everybody was happily reunited that day. Meanwhile below the surface stood a treasure chest this time with real gold. It belongs to the man who was happily jumping around since no one has took his gold.

"At last, the treasure is mine. Eat that earthly living freaks. Nothing can stop me now." Suddenly, Mr. Boogie's brother comes crashing with Matau and lands on the old geezer. The man groaned in pain. Now he was reconsidering giving the treasure to the upper ground people.

**And that is about it. It's cliché with the treasure hunting thing, but this was because I was bored. Plus I wanted to share this with other people just for laughs. If you see another cliché one shot like this, I don't want any ratings like on a scale on 1 through 4 or 1 through 5 scale which I prefer. Besides, there wasn't some good Amazing World of Gumball episodes like "The Genius". I mean why are smart people treated like different people and how come nobody knew Anais is smart on this episode. Another one was "The Robot". This has the most unimaginative story because everybody doesn't notice that Bobert was pretending to be Gumball. This made everyone look like idiots including Gumball's family. Richard for sure, but Nicole, Darwin, and Anais. How could they not know what their own sibling and child looks like? Anyway that's about it and remember, this is meant for laughs only. Know it's cliché and predictable, but I don't want any ratings. One shots like these I don't want to make of having a good chance of making a name for itself. I just do these one shots just for fun. This is Laengruk10001 signing off. First time saying that. Not trying to rip off EvelioandZgroup.**


End file.
